tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial/Automatic Diamond Farm
This is a semi-simple setup that will make you diamonds, only needing setup to get going. I will say that this will not work during the night cycle, or when it is raining. You can add higher tier solar arrays, EU storage units, and transformers to overcome this problem. This layout will take care of all the extra flint and obsidian created. Materials This list contains everything that is shown in the picture above. It assume you can make everything listed below. Construction This part is going to broken down into 5 parts. Each part will be labeled and will show a corresponding picture. I will say in advance that the pictures are not very good, but do show the basic layout. The layout is also simple enough that a single picture is sufficient enough to explain the corresponding part. Part 1 Part 1 is about the condensing of coal in the 1st energy condenser. The Energy Collector Mk2 is attached to the Energy Condenser, with the torch placed on top. A Redstone engine pumps the coal out of the Energy condenser, and into the Rotary Macerator. The macerator is powered by 4 Solar Panels, attached to the Batbox, which is connected to the Rotary Macerator by copper cable. The Coal is macerated into coal dust, and pumped into an Automatic crafting table, via redstone engine. Part 2 Part 2 consists of energy condensing Flint, assisted by Energy Collector Mk1. The flint is pumped out of the energy condenser into the Automatic crafting table, using a redstone engine. The Automatic crafting table has the recipe for the Coal Ball. The coal balls are then pumped out of the automatic crafting table into part 3. Part 3 Part 3 is all about compression. The coal balls from part 2 are pumped into a singularity compressor. The compressor is powered by the same style as part 1 (4 solar panels, 1 batbox, 1 copper cable). The compressed boal balls are pumped straight into part 4, by use of redstone engine. Part 4 Part 4 is the stage where the obsidian is used. The Obsidian is condensed in the last energy condensor, connected to energy collector Mk1. The obsidian is pumped into the second crafting table. The recipe for the second crafting table is for the Coal Chunk. The Obsidian and compressed coal balls, crafted into coal chunks, are then pumped into part 5. Part 5 This is the final stage of the operation. The coal chunks from part 4, are pumped into the final singularity compressor. The compressor powered the same way as the other machines. The coal chunks are compressed into diamonds, and pumped into the chest. Runoff Due to the nature of this layout, there will be an excess of flint, and obsidian. The picture on the left is a dugout shot of the excess obsidian, falling out of the Automatic crafting table, into the obsidian transport pipe, and directed back into the obsidian condenser. The picture on the right shows the excess flint fallout out of the coal ball automatic crafting table, into an obsidian pipe, and directed into the Coal's energy condenser. Category:Tutorials